Ada Ansorge
is an ex-police officer that served in Gallian Army Squad 422 during the 1935 Imperial invasion. Ada joins Nameless during Cedric squadmate mission — The Distorted Pair. Profile Once a dedicated policewoman, Ada's career took a significant turn when she began to track down a criminal that had been gaining an infamous reputation; namely, "Crime King Cedric." Eventually she made it her personal mission to bring the man to justice. When the cop and outlaw finally met face-to-face there was a physical confrontation between the two, with Cedric dealing a grievous wound to Ada that continues to flare up to the present day. The long stint of hospitalization to recover from that wound, as well as her already strained relationship with her superiors, led Ada to be dismissed from her formal position. Despite this she still kept up an effort to keep track of Cedric. After learning that Cedric was going to be sent to serve in a military penal squad rather than be convicted for his crimes, Ada followed him to that very same unit. Given their history, Ada would like nothing more than to see Cedric dead and gone, but she resolved that it was her duty to make sure he survived his trials among the Nameless in order to make that proper trial, conviction, and execution a reality later on. Expanded Biography Ada used to be one of the most respected detectives in Randgriz City. When she heard that Cedric had made a plea agreement and was now a part of Nameless, she personally revealed all of her past transgressions in order to join Nameless herself. Ada has held a personal grudge against Cedric ever since she almost managed to arrest him once. Just when she thought she had him, Cedric pulled out a knife and stabbed Ada before escaping. Ada lost her reputation and pride over this incident, and was assigned to menial duties that basically guaranteed she would never have a bright future in law enforcement. In Ada's mind, Cedric had ruined her life. Since then, Ada has resorted to many illegal activities and dirty tactics to get information she thought she needed to bring Cedric down once and for all. Ada is consumed by her desire for vengeance, and his hoping to get the chance to kill Cedric with her own hands in the name of justice. Ada is not a very friendly person, and the way she speaks makes her seem particularly harsh. She doesn't care about feminine interests like fashion or accessories, but does like her cigarettes and bitter, black coffee. Ada's obsession with Cedric is so twisted that she actually saves his life on the battlefield because she feels that the only way Cedric should be allowed to die is in the course of facing justice for the crimes he has committed. After Nameless was disbanded, Ada lost both her citizenship and her badge, but even that was not enough to make her give up on getting Cedric arrested. Ada used her connections to get deep into society's underbelly, where she waits for Cedric to make his next move. Max Stats Personal Potentials *'Former Elite' - When three or more enemy units are nearby, accuracy and anti-personnel damage may be boosted. *'City Kid' - The familiarity of standing on stone streets leads to a boost in defense. *'Old Wound' - Accuracy and evasion may be lowered due to a flare up of pain. *'Inseparable' - If Ada is nearby Cedric, accuracy and evasion may be raised. Earned after completing the Extra Chapter The Fated Pair. Battle Potentials In Valkyria Chronicles 3, all characters share the same set of battle potentials for each and every unit classes. For the list of battle potentials, see Potentials in Valkyria Chronicles 3. Quotes Squad Leader * Selection * Attacking * Killing a foe * Enemy Sighted * Team Attack * Personal Potentials * Battle Potentials * Healed by Ragnaid * Rescuing an Ally * HP Critical * Unconsciousness * Retreat * Revived by Medic * Status Ailment * Trivia *Ada's grounds for Namelessness was committing a crime (suspected of foul play). *With a base accuracy of 65, Ada has the highest base accuracy out of the Nameless. This is further enhanced by her preference to the Sniper class, which grants her a total accuracy of 89. As a result, Ada is one of most accurate snipers available in the game. Category:Gallian Army Category:Squad 422 Category:Characters Category:Valkyria Chronicles 3 Characters